The Natural Moisturizing Factor (NMF) of skin contains the components “responsible” for keeping skin healthy and making sure the structure of the epidermis is intact of skin moisturization. NMF exists within the corneocytes in top layers of the stratum corneum, the outer most layer of the epidermis. NMF is a product of proteolysis of filaggrin, which aids self-assembly of keratin intermediate filaments that form the corneocytes. Depletion of NMF in upper layers of the stratum corneum (often associated with skin washing) can induce dry skin conditions, especially in the winter. In other cases, when the gene producing filaggrin protein is mutant, NMF levels in human skin are significantly reduced, leading to severe skin dryness and even dermatological disorders such as atopic dermatitis and Ichthyosis vulgaris.
Regardless of the cause associated with NMF reduction, topical application of compositions designed to mimic NMF is difficult since such compositions are thick upon application, and undesirable for consumer use. In fact, such known compositions result in an unpleasant sticky layer that offers little sensory benefits to consumers in need of skin moisturization.
In view of the above, there is an increasing interest to develop compositions that deliver components to moisturize skin in a manner that mimics the body's NMF. Moreover, it is desirable to develop such so that the same do not comprise high viscosity and unpleasant stickiness characteristics, especially during application and after applying. This invention, therefore, is directed to a moisturizing composition comprising an aminopeptide mixture. The composition mimics and replenishes the skin's NMF while surprisingly delivering excellent sensory benefits. The composition of this invention is not sticky and draggy, has components suitable to penetrate various segments of the stratum corneum and does not become unpleasantly viscous (i.e., sticky) during and after application.